Gem Glow
by emmvillage
Summary: Connie and the crystal gems are fighting a monster. When Garnet destroys it, a piece of gem shrapnel hits Connie in the chest. Will Connie survive? and will Garnet stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Connie rushed over to the beach with her sword in hand, ready to fight. Pearl smiled and told her to stick with Steven. When she rushed over to him, the giant gem monster was being attacked by Peridot. The gem was a giant boulder-monster with yellow crystals jutting out of its shoulders. It began to charge towards Steven and Connie. "We need to fuse!" Connie shouted. The two clasped hands, Steven's gem began to glow, but it was too late, the gem ast exploded as Garnet crushed it between her giant gauntlets. Shrapnel shot out everywhere, and one of the yellow crystals impaled Connie, right in the heart. All the gems gasped and rushed up to her. Peridot tentatively poked her chest. "The human isn't breathing. A-and the lump in her chest isn't moving." Steven began to cry, the others started comforting him. But then, out of the blue, the gem in Connie's heart began to glow, her skin began to become tinted yellow, and the tips of her hair were too. The skin around the gem began to heal and mold around it. Then, there was a small "Poof!" and she disappeared into the gem. Pearl and Amethyst stood wide-eyed and gaping mouthed at the gem. "S-so what's gonna happen to Connie? I-is she OK?" Steven sniffled. Pearl raised a finger as if she were about to talk, but put it down. "I-I believe Connie is…" She started. "Becoming one with…" Continued Peridot. "The gem that hit her." Finished Garnet. "This is not what could of happened." Garnet began again. "I never saw this coming." Her voice quivered. "We weren't ever supposed to hit a human. HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! THIS IS HUGE!" Garnet began to twitch, and collapsed into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire. You. Should. Have. Warned. Me. Someone was going to be hurt by destroying the monster the way we did!" Ruby growled stomped away. Sapphire stood frozen. Finally, she moved. "Steven, your friend will be alright, she will now be Citrine, she will be a half-Gem like you. You must help her harness her power, you must help her become a gem. Everything will be fine for Connie." Steven hugged Sapphire and scooped up the gem. Everyone began to walk back to the temple. Sapphire stayed put, and began to quiver. "But as for Garnet…"


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the afternoon, Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot sat in the temple watching the gem intently. Pearl was trying to explain what had happened to their daughter to the Maheswarans. Sapphire sat on Steven's bed, contemplating the next thousand years. When she wasn't Garnet, this was what she did in her free time. And because the house was made of wood and they didn't want her to burn it down, Ruby was on Peridot's old leash tied to the fence out front. She was burning the sand around her into glass. "We hurt someone Steven loved out of carelessness. How come she didn't see that in the future!? SHE COULD'VE PREVENTED THIS!" Ruby repeated to no one in particular over and over again.

After Steven and Amethyst ate dinner, the gem finally began to glow. With a soft "Pop!" Connie stood up and out of the gem. Her hair was yellow at the tips, otherwise, she looked the same. She was wearing a yellow body suit that hugged her tight, she had a short skirt to go with it. Right above her breast was a star-shaped hole where her gem stuck out. She had large boots on her feet, and her entire outfit was various shades of yellow. Steven rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. "Ohmygosh Connie I'm so glad you're OK, I thought you were dead, but now you're a super cool half-gem like me!" Connie smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too Steven, I honestly had no clue what happened! One second I thought I was dead, the next I'm coming out of a gem in a cool outfit!" As soon as Steven let go of her, Pearl rushed up to Connie and began fussing over her and asking her questions.

Later that night, Steven and Connie had their ears pressed against the living room door in the Maheswaran's house. They sat in the kitchen with Ruby and Peridot, while the others were talking to Connie's parents.

"Well, she _will_ be attacked by corrupted gem-monsters if anyone were to find out about her."

"Then you shouldn't open your mouths and tell other gems about her! There. Problem solved!"

"Excuse me, may I show you something?" Steven and Connie could hear Sapphire's voice. Everyone, including Ruby and Peridot peeked under the door to see what was going on. Sapphire reached up and kissed each of the Maheswaran's heads. They stared into space for a moment, then came to, gasping with horrified looks on their faces. Suddenly, Peridot screamed. Ruby was literally on fire. She hoisted her up and sprinted out of the wooden house. Connie and Steven continued to listen. "W-well then," stuttered dr. Maheswaran. "I believe Connie _will_ be safer in your custody. She may stay with you, but you must let her come visit whenever." Steven and Connie began to do a dance toghether. Suddenly, both of their gems began to glow, and there was a new gem lying on the floor. The gem was just like Stevonnie, but had four eyes, and was various shades of orange. The gem stood up and bumped their head against the ceiling. This made a loud thud, which caused the conversation in the room over to stop. "You all continue, I will check on the kids," they heard Sapphire say. Sapphire opened the door, muffled a squeal of delight. She curtsied and exclaimed, "How do you do, Orange Quartz," Then she paused and looked around. "Where are Peridot and Ruby?" Orange Quartz shrugged and tumbled apart, back into Steven and Connie. "Ruby burst into flames, so I think Peridot took her outside." Exclaimed Connie. Sapphire sighed and walked towards the door. The three of them walked to the Maheswaran's backyard, where the two gems were sitting in a baby pool. Ruby wasn't on fire anymore, but she seemed to be venting to Peridot. When she finished, Peridot smiled. "I know how you feel, sometimes I just want to destroy everything because I'm so mad too," Ruby smiled and gave Peridot a hug. "It's nice to know that there's a little ball of rage out there just like me," sighed Ruby. "Man, together we would be unstoppable." She turned to Peridot and smiled.

"Let's fuse."


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot froze. "Oh. My. Stars." Sapphire tensed up, there was a freezing aura around her. Peridot began to speak again. "W-why don't you fuse with Sapphire instead? She loves you. Y-you two were meant to be!" As Peridot finished speaking, she screamed. The water in the kiddie pool was boiling. She leapt out and ran to Sapphire, Steven, and Connie's hiding spot, leaving Ruby in an empty pool that's plastic was slowly melting away.

Later that day, Connie sat in the kitchen of her new home with Steven. "I wonder when I'll get my weapon,"

"Well, mine only comes out in emergencies when I truly need it." Replied Steven. At that moment, Sapphire drifted into the room. "Hello Connie, would you like to see what your weapon looks like?" Connie nodded eagerly, and Sapphire pecked her forehead. Connie smiled a second later and sat at the dinner table for some mac and cheese with Steven. Sapphire joined them.

"I miss Garnet," Steven sighed.

"I do to," replied Sapphire.

When it was time for bed, Connie hung up her gem uniform and changed into normal PJs. She snuggled up into the fold-out couch bed, and fell instantly to sleep.

Seconds later, Connie was being jostled awake by Amethyst. "Yo Connie, there's an emergency! You gotta wake up, like, now." Connie leapt out of bed and on to the warp pad with the others.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to bring Connie along? I mean, she's been a gem for less than one day and she doesn't have any powers." Questioned Pearl. Sapphire nodded. "Connie will be a huge help to us,"

When the gems arrived on the moon, there was a huge gem-missile pointed at the Earth. The control Center was heavily guarded by Quartz soldiers. There were quartzes of every color of the rainbow. Ruby began to speak, "We'll need someone with great strength, anger, and persistence-" Pearl cut her off. " _And_ someone with grace." The two looked at each other. "We need fire opal." They said in unison.

"Good thinking, Fire Opal will be able to power through those Quartz soldiers," exclaimed Sapphire. Ruby snarled, "No one asked for your opinion," she muttered under her breath. Steven and Connie watched with excitement, Steven always loved to meet new fusions. Seconds later, a gorgeous new gem arose from the ground. She was dressed similarly to Opal but she had shorts on, had thin lips, and a short ponytail, also she was various shades of reds and oranges.

"Well hello there my friends, I am Fire Opal. Please let me do my thing. Or else, I might smash you all to puny gem pulps." The gem spoke with a soft voice and smiled when she finished.

Just as Fire Opal approached the guards, Sapphire screamed and rushed after them. "Stop! Stop! Please, I made a mistake, you are in danger, come back now!" But Fire Opal didn't stop. She whipped out her sledge hammer, and began smashing at Quartzes. Within seconds, Fire Opal collapsed as the soldiers used their gem destabilizers on her. A large Amethyst captured Ruby right away, but Pearl began to scramble back to safety. Before she could make it far, someone grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

It was an angry Rose Quartz. She smiled deviously. "Well look what we have here, a worthless Pearl, trying to storm the castle. You! Over there, send this Pearl to the Pearl center on the ship, and send the Ruby to the soldier chambers." Pearl and Ruby were swept away by the Amethyst, and the Rose Quartz laughed

"Pathetic."


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl woke up, dazed, in a room she remembered all too well. The place where Pearls waited during battle, the place where they were created, the place where they were "adopted". There were no colored Pearls in the room, all of them were pure white with white leotards, and pristine, white pixie cuts. They were slightly shorter than Pearl, and had blank faces, they stood perfectly still with no expression, barely ever even blinking. All of them were staring at her. Pearl began to hatch a plan.

Ruby snapped and bit at the quartz that shoved her into the stuffy room. There were thousands of Rubies talking and practicing, squished into an unused battle arena. She needed to bust out, to escape, to save her friends, to save her Sapphire. She suddenly realized that she was being far too hard on Sapphire before. Ruby wished she had apologized before it was too late. She felt empty, she felt that she would never fuse again. _Fusion._ Ruby began to form a plan.

Sapphire paced back and forth nervously, while Peridot began to plan. "Look you clods, I could probably get in by telling the guards I was repairing an external filtration system! I could save the day!" Peridot squealed with excitement and rushed off. "Wait no!" Cried Sapphire, but it was too late.

When she reached the door, Peridot began to speak. "Hello, this is Peridot requesting entrance after checking maintenance on external filtration vents 154a through 133f. The guard at the door grumbled. "Which Peridot." Peridot gulped, she knew she couldn't use her real ID, so she made one up. "Facet 13535f Cut 59a," The Quartz squinted at her, "Entrance granted." Peridot rushed in to the tower and up the spiral staircase. Before she began her long climb upward, the guard that let her in began barreling after her. "THERE WAS NO CUT 59A," Peridot screamed and sped up. But she tripped, and the guard grabbed her leg mid-air. Her forehead smashed down on the step, putting good sized crack in her gem. She snarled. "Take the defective Peridot to the broken gem ward," Peridot moaned as three Ruby soldiers tied her up and carried her away.

Connie and Steven sat behind the large boulder impatiently. They were watching all the guards hustle by. "Steven, Connie, that soldier looks a lot like you two when you fuse, I think I have an idea.

"Hello small Pearls, I am-" Pearl thought for a moment. "I am Grand- Sensei Pearl. There has been a change in what Pearls are made for, erm we're running low on soldiers, so this fresh batch of Pearls will be fighting Pearls. So, I am here to teach you all how to fight, now, repeat after me."

"So that's why I need to get back to my Sapphire, I made a huge mistake, and now she's in danger." Ruby paused. All the Rubies in the arena began to clap. "NOW LET'S GET HUGE!" Five Rubies fused at a time, and soon there was an unstoppable army of fifteen giant soldiers. Led by a slightly smaller Ruby, that had its belt on tied around its hair. "FOR LOVE!" They all shouted, and smashed the wall that was confining them into the arena.

Connie and Steven dragged the orange quartz they had knocked out behind a rock and stripped it of clothes. They fused and put them on. Orange Quartz scooped up Amethyst and Sapphire, and headed towards the door. "I found these two trying to bust in, I'm taking them to the prison." They said, as angrily as possible. The guard didn't hesitate to let them in.

Peridot sighed as she sat in a crowded room full of cracked gems, some bored like her, others completely out of whack. Above the iron door was a window with iron bars. That window was her only escape. She looked around the room for ideas. One Ruby was rapidly transforming from a sledgehammer to a chicken and back again, and another Pearl's limbs were about as long as the height of the window. Peridot grabbed the Pearl and flung her head at the bar, her nose caught on like a grappling hook. "gniog er'ouy erehw hctaw YEH!" Shouted the Pearl, but Peridot was too busy climbing her neck with a chicken to hear. When the Ruby was a sledgehammer again, Peridot smashed the window open with it and scrambled out as fast as possible.

Pearl was just finishing her fighting lesson, when there was a loud thud coming from the other side of the wall. "It's too late Grand Sensei Pearl! The missile was fired! Your home will be destroyed!" Squeaked one of the little Pearls. Pearl hung her head low and sniffed. "That Quartz was right, I am just a pathetic Pearl," All the tiny Pearls ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "No Grand Sensei, you're the most amazing person we've ever met!" Pearl smiled, but there was another thud. Then another. Then, a giant Ruby smashed the wall away completely. "Pearl! Shouted the smallest of the giants, It unfused into seven little gems, and Ruby the crystal gem. The seven others fused back together and stood stiffly behind Ruby. "How- how did you get _all_ those Rubies to cooperate?!" exclaimed Pearl. "WE DO IT FOR LOVE!" They shouted. They all set off for the control room, where the canon to destroy all life on Earth was. "The Ruby giants will stick with us until we come across any trouble." Said Ruby, and off they went.

Orange Quartz meandered aimlessly around the tower, hoping they would find someplace useful. Finally, they saw Pearl and Ruby leading a strange army in their direction. Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs. "THE SOLDIER HAS AMETHYST AND SAPPHIRE! ATTACK!" Ruby led everyone, charging rapidly at Orange Quartz. "Unfuse, _now,"_ hissed Sapphire. And just as Ruby was about to lead the attack, she halted in front of Steven and Connie. Ruby embraced Sapphire and smiled broadly. Sapphire kissed her head, and Ruby froze. "It all makes sense now," She whispered. She gave Sapphire a big hug, and the two began to glow. In the blink of an eye, Garnet was standing where the two had been. "Garnet!" Steven rushed up to Garnet and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too, Steven. But now, we must get to the control room.

Peridot sprinted down the labyrinth of halls. She had to find Ruby and Pearl, and get Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Sapphire into the tower if they weren't already inside. Peridot was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice when she bumped into someone. "YOU!?" Exclaimed Yellow Pearl, who was strolling down the corridor. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "I will have the chance to punish you for saying such cruel words to my diamond!" Yellow Pearl whipped out a gem destabilizer, and thrust it into Peridot's chest. "Heheh, I'll have my Diamond crush your gem into a fine powder! Then, I'll smear it on the tip of the death ray. Then, you'll be TOTALLY OBLITERATED!" She squeaked. Peridot began to reach for the destabilizer, but she vanished into her gem before she could get a good look.

"M-my Diamond, I have found and captured the rouge Peridot," Yellow Pearl bowed low with the gem in front of her. "Oh? Is that what you were doing… Instead of sending troops of soldiers to deal with the rebelling Pearls and Rubies, to put the building on lockdown, to pinpoint the locations of the rebels?" Snarled Yellow Diamond. "All to capture a rebellious _Peridot_?" Yellow Pearl whimpered and began to speak. "I-I thought you would enjoy smooshing her in front of her friends," Yellow Diamond thought for a moment. "Rather smart actually, lure her friends here, only to get themselves killed, _and_ watch their friend die. Genius!"

The crystal gems trekked on, when suddenly, a screen popped out of the ground. On the screen was a panicked looking Peridot. Her voice was a mere whisper, but they could hear what she was saying. "Please come quick, I made it to the control room, and I hacked a computer to do this, but I need you guys. Yellow Diamond will find me any moment. As you can see, my gem is cracked, and I don't know how much longer I'll be sane, Hurry!" When the message finished, the gems sprinted off, Garnet hesitated, but followed. "All part of the plan," she murmured.


	5. The finale

A barrage of Rubies quickly busted the door, and the rest of the gems rushed in. Peridot sat alone in the middle of the giant control room. She was whimpering softly to herself. "Peridot! We're here!" called Amethyst. But Peridot continued to cry. Amethyst grunted and rushed up to Peridot. She was chained to the ground, and her eyes were out of whack. "emac uoy dalg os m'I! tsyhtemA" Amethyst winced at the strangled sound of her voice. "Steven come use your magic spit!" Steven nodded, and rushed up to Peridot and Amethyst. At the same time, Garnet leaned over and whispered to Connie, "Hide," Connie nodded and ran behind a large piece of machinery. Garnet stepped forwards. "Steven, please come back here. Right. Now." Garnet hissed. Steven tried to lick his hand more quickly, but his mouth got dry when he was nervous. "Don't make me come get you." Suddenly, a Ruby giant rushed into the room. "There are Quartz soldiers everywhere! We're going to go fend them off." The others nodded and the Rubies all left. By then, Garnet and Pearl were trying to unshackle Peridot and get her and Steven to safety. Suddenly, they were encased in a giant yellow bubble and were lifted off the ground, leaving a rambling Peridot behind.

"Hello rebel scums," Called a powerful voice. A large shadow loomed over everyone as Yellow Diamond sauntered in.

"Here's what's going to happen, first, you will watch your planet die, then I will kill you one by one and crush your gems into a fine powder. Finally, I will bring you to homeworld and feed you to different gem monsters. Sound good? Good let us begin." The gems hugged each other close.

It was at that moment that Connie let out a small whimper, and Yellow Pearl heard. She grabbed Connie by the collar of her pajamas. "Oh my diamond, it seems that the crystal clods have brought a human." She sneered in a taunting tone. Yellow Diamond grinned.

"I'll kill her first, to symbolize the beginning of a massacre." Yellow Diamond cackled as she picked up Connie and brought her to eye level. "Any last words human?" Connie sniffled and stood up straight in the palm of Yellow Diamond's hand. "I-I'm." Yellow Pearl groaned.

"Come on spit it out kid we've got other things to do."

"I-I'm not a human." Yellow Diamond looked amused. Connie clutched her chest and spoke again.

"I'M A CRYSTAL GEM, YOU CLOD!" And with that pulled her hand from her chest to reveal a giant sword and thrust it into Yellow Diamond's neck. She froze. Her eyes widened. "I-I-" But that was all she could say, because she disappeared. Her massive gem fell to the ground with a crash, splintering into hundreds of pieces. In the mad dash for safety, Yellow Pearl was struck by one of the shards and poofed into her gem as well. The Crystal Gems fell to safety and freed Peridot. Steven licked her head and rushed to Connie. They embraced each other with joy. "You did it!" He cried. Everyone began to bubble the gem shards- just in case, and Garnet whispered to no one in particular, "All according to plan."


End file.
